


Our First

by petitlionhomme



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Boys In Love, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 00:56:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16733961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petitlionhomme/pseuds/petitlionhomme
Summary: Eiji has his first time with Ash ; Ash is shown that sex can be good





	Our First

Eiji was unknowingly one of the most attractive people in a room. Ash could say it was a sure fact, got from a credible source.  
That source was himself.  
It was an odd feeling because Ash had never quite felt this way about anyone before, emotions that burned his chest and abdomen.

  
For once, Ash could say he was not only emotionally but sexually attracted to someone, and he wasn't quite sure what to do with those emotions seeing as neither of them was truly familiar with the blond.

  
-

  
It was the shorts, that's what Ash was telling himself.  
Eiji was walking around in a pair of shorts that were decidedly too small for the man and it was affecting Ash more than he let on. The feeling was still new, the thirst for pleasure, the fact that he was scared of that pleasure even though he seemed to yearn for it.

  
He could only watch Eiji stretch, flexible and oblivious to Ash's internal struggle.  
He was turned on, and it was so new and he was almost as scared as he was excited.

  
-

  
The next time it occurred, Eiji was lazily dressed in a crop top that must have been a full shirt that might as well have belonged to Sing Soo Ling and sweatpants. He was comfortable, he looked warm and inviting and Ash had the sudden realization that while getting turned on was slightly terrifying, feeling his heart pound and warmth filling up his chest was down right horrific.

  
Eiji still remained oblivious.

  
-

  
The last time it happened, Ash was a mix of those new and terrifying feelings. He and Eiji were once again sharing a bed, they did it constantly. Lay together and hold hands and talk about everything while simultaneously talking about nothing. Ash wasn't sure when it started but there was silence between them and suddenly they were kissing and Eiji was trembling beneath him, his voice was shaky.

  
"Ash, I've never-"  
"I.. I figured.."  
He went to move when Eiji gently grabbed his arm and pressed himself up, one arm going around Ash's neck and pulling him back down into his arms, where he cradled Ash's head to his chest.  
"I want to.. With you." Eiji was quiet, eyes closed. His heart was beating so fast in his chest, like a swarm of caged moths and butterflies.

  
"Are you sure?" Ash looked up, cheek cutely smushed to Eiji's chest, eyelashes looking longer when he was looking at Eiji from that angle.

  
"Yes."  
Ash could not describe things as a blur, could not compare it to something of a daydream. He always forgot his daydreams, but he would never forgot this. The awkward fumbling as they attempted to get to know the other's body, Eiji laughing softly when Ash's cold fingers brushed and tickled at his stomach. They rolled onto their knees and faced one another, the nervous energy filling them.  
Ash paused when he was met with the sight of Eiji naked under the lights from the lamp, the way he was blushing and he couldn't meet Ash's eyes for too long.  
He was so beautiful.  
The nervous terror he felt did not immediately dissipate the moment their clothes hit the floor, but it did lessen when he saw Eiji casting his body nervous but curious glances.

  
"You can look.." He reached over and grabbed Eiji's hand, pulling him closer and pressing it against his stomach. "You can touch me too."  
The older of the two nodded, eyes wide as he felt over Ash's chest and stomach and abdomen, never once dipping below his waist.  
Ash had never felt someone handle him so gently, so loving.  
"Ash.." His hands found old scars and fading bruises. The blond just closed his eyes and sighed softly.  
"Eiji. I'm okay."  
"Are you? This was selfish of me to even ask-"  
"Eiji.." Ash opened his eyes and smiled softly, sharp green eyes that looked almost blue in their softness held on the other. "For once, I'm okay with this."

  
Eiji went quiet and scooted closer, their knees brushed and he laid his head on Ash's shoulder, pressing a kiss to his neck.  
"Thank you.. Thank you for trusting me with your body."  
Ash slid his hands up Eiji's arms and ran them through his hair, holding his head there.  
"Forever.."  
They pulled away from each other and their eyes met and Ash swore he saw it, he swore he saw the moment Eiji wanted to utter "I love you".

  
There was a blur of movement, of sloppy kisses and Eiji was so refreshingly inexperienced that Ash could have burst into tears.  
As he guided Eiji down onto the bed, he realized that he wasn't pretending. This was real, he really did feel this way. He finally understood, if only a little, the amount of trust someone places on another when they willingly give them their body.  
"Uhm.. Eiji?"  
"Yes, Ash?"  
The blond smiled as he placed a hand on his cheek, thumb swirling a circle on the apple of it.  
"We don't have lube or condoms, do we?"  
They stared at each other for a few seconds because they burst into laughter, Ash briefly forcing the laughter to stop as he leaned down and kissed Eiji on the forehead.

  
"I'll take the walk of shame to go ask Ibe and Max. God knows they have some."

  
-

  
Ash would never forget the look on Max's face when he showed up wearing a pair of Eiji's sweats, no shirt with kiss swollen lips and pre-sex/post makeout hair asking for a condom and lube.  
"Good luck..?"  
Ash just smiled and thanked him, walking back into the room where Eiji sat cross-legged on the bed, head in his chin as he stared out the window, watching the lights of New York.

  
Ash stayed quiet as he slowly closed the door, watching Eiji quietly hum to himself.  
"Ei-chan."  
He looked up at Ash and smiled, and Ash swore (he'd been doing that a lot lately) he never wanted to see that perfect combination of happiness and tranquility leave Eiji's face.  
"How did it go?"  
"I expect to have Ibe and Max avoiding our eyes as breakfast."  
The Japanese man laughed quietly and shook his head. "I won't be able to look Ibe in the eye."  
"The same goes for him."  
Ash walked over and sat down on the bed, watching Eiji uncross his legs to splay them across Ash's thighs. He supposed once they'd explored each other with their hands and eyes enough, there wasn't much to hide, a blissful lack of shame.

  
"How are we doing this?"  
Ash looked Eiji over and sighed. "I can.. I can bot-"  
"Ash, I know you don't want to." Eiji reached over and grabbed his hands, taking the lube and condom to set them aside and hold both of the blond's hands.  
"So, tell me the truth?"  
Ash looked away, blowing a stand of hair out of his face.  
"I.. I can't bottom. Brings back bad memories." Eiji nodded and stroked Ash's knuckles.  
"I'm proud of you."  
Neither spoke after for a few moments, just taking each other in.

  
Ash tapped the inside of Eiji's thigh lightly and the other seemed to understand as he spread his legs a bit more. The blond gangster grabbed the lube and saw Eiji's nerves rise to the surface. He was watching Ash with those dark eyes, intrigued. Ash didn't speak just raised Eiji's leg slightly and pressed a kiss to his ankle.  
"It'll be okay.. I'd never hurt you."  
Ash watched him and they waited for the nerves to pass before continuing.

  
Eiji would never admit not being used to the feeling of Ash prodding at such a private and intimate part of himself, the way he constantly checked on him with his eyes. He would occasionally press a kiss to his leg when he would tense up. It was slow, but pleasurable.  
"Does it hurt?"  
"No.. It just.. It's like stretching a muscle you don't use."  
Ash laughed softly at the explanation, tapping a rhythm into his thigh with the hand that leg that held his leg up.  
Two fingers in and Eiji was breathing slightly heavier, subconsciously wiggling his hips. Ash watched the way Eiji glistened with the slight sheen of sweat, but he kept his eyes on his lover's face as his fingers curled just so.

  
The gasp and the way his back arched would never leave Ash's head, the way he immediately pressed his hips down and moaned.  
"What did you-?"  
"It's your prostate. It feels fuckin' magnificent, yeah?"  
The man below him just nodded and the stretching continued, Ash more focused on making sure he didn't accidentally hurt Eiji than trying to pleasure him.  
"It's tedious, I know.." He shushed when Eiji whimpered below him but he had to make sure Eiji's first time would always be better than his own.  
"Ah-"  
"Did I hurt you?"  
"No, just.." Eiji squirmed a little and Ash watched him readjust himself.

  
"My leg.. It's falling asleep."

  
Ash nodded and lowered Eiji's leg, lessening the extended stretch and allowed him to rest it.  
"Do you feel ready?"  
"Ash, I felt ready about five minutes ago but.." He smiled at the blond like he was his sun and moon. "You're so attentive, I couldn't quite bring myself to stop you before you were comfortable."  
How the hell did he respond to that?

  
He chose not to, instead pulled his fingers from Eiji and grabbed the condom, about to rip the package when Eiji reached around and grabbed his wrist.  
"Wait- Can I put it on you?"  
Ash and Eiji made eye contact and he just couldn't say no to the determined look on his face.  
"Go for it."  
Turns out, condoms were slippery and he nearly dropped it three times before he managed to get it on Ash.

  
"That was horrific."  
"I can see why today's youth avoid condoms." They didn't laugh at the jokes but they smiled so wide it nearly hurt.  
Eiji never knew sex could be so.. Stress-free. He felt that way with Ash, even as he was guiding his back on the bed and the head of his cock was nudging at his hole.  
It burned, it didn't hurt thanks to the abundance of lubricant and stretching from Ash, but it did burn when Ash pushed in.  
"Ow, wait." A twinge of pain and the blond paused immediately. Eiji closed his eyes and breathed in and out deeply, hand on Ash's upper arm squeezing.  
"You can.. You can move now."  
There was a gentleness when Ash was fully seated inside him and Eiji felt so full- it was unreal.  
"Does it hurt?"  
"No, but it's.. Almost overwhelming."

  
They waited, Ash softly kissing Eiji as they did. Ash had never known sex could be so calm, so peaceful.  
When Eiji was ready, the pace was slow. There was no rush, no extreme want to get to the finish but there was this need to be closer. They were so close with one another, both physically and intimately, as they could possibly be but at the same time Ash wanted to get to closer, Eiji felt the same.

  
"Oh Ash.."  
Pants and moans filled the room, their glistening bodies appeared to glow when the light of the lamp hit their skin. Eiji's slightly darker skin seemed so perfect next to Ash's pale skin in that moment. Their hair was sticking to their foreheads and their was no way they would last too much longer.  
"Oh fuck- Ash..!"  
Eiji's orgasm rolled through him and his vision went white as his back arched, his thighs quivering around Ash's hips. His grip went tight around Ash, he couldn't resist the need to have him closer as he kissed him hard on the mouth, Ash following suit not long after, moaning into the kiss.  
Things slowed after that, the two of them panting in an attempt to catch their breath as they watched one another.  
"Ash.."  
"Shh.. It'll be okay. Forever, remember?"  
"Forever is as long as you'll have me.."  
"I want you by my side till the sun combusts."


End file.
